L'amour secret
by prepy-girl13
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermionne en sont a leur dernière année à Poudlard. Hermione, qui a murit, a un admirateur secret....pour découvrir c'est qui, a VOUS de lire!mouhahahaha


salut ! voici ma premiere fic .... alors envoyer moi des review ..... svp  
  
LA SURPRISE .....  
  
  
C'était la derniere anné a harry ,ron et hermione a poudlar. Alors la famille weasley donna la clé du terier a ron pour que harry et hermione passe l'été avec lui . Le reste de la famille partit donc dans le sud precisement a cuba pour laisser la paix a ron et ces amis ...  
  
-ron ,souvient - toi que meme si on est pas a la maison c'est les meme reglement ... alors pas de coneries compris?  
-Bin oui ! aller tu peux y aller ! on vas etres tres sage hein harry ?  
-oui oui madame weasley on vous lassure ;)  
  
mais ron harry et hermione avait bien des plan dans la tete ...  
-bye bye amuser vous bien la !   
-oui madame weasley repondit tout en choeur .  
a peine la porte fermer il ce mette deja a feter ....  
-hey harry cest cool hein que mes parent mai laisser la maison pour lété ?  
-ouais trop cool ..... hey que-est-ce quon pourait bien faire ?   
-hey les gars jai une idée ... pourquoi quon irait pas se balader dans ma nouvelle decapotable ?  
-ha ouais bonne idée .  
(hermione avait obtenue son permis de conduire ,elle a eu une belle mustang noir pour sa fete )  
  
ils partire et sen ala en ville faire les magasin ....hermionne avait beaucoup changer depuis la derniere elle etais rendue tres belle . elle avait coloré ces cheveux en rouge et elle avait changer de style vestimentaire elle portait maintenant de jeans a taille tres basse et des petite camisole . tout les regards se dirigaient vers elle . draco etais fou amoureux d'elle .... lorsque il la vue debarquer de son auto il dit :  
-woowww tcheck moi lbébé crabe   
-heu draco tes sure que ca vas ? c'est hermionne ....hermionne granger la ptite bollé de gryfondor   
-ha ouain ! en tout cas a la bien changer elle ! esperont que potter laime pas ou bin weasley mais pourquoi deux minable comme eux sinteresserait a elle .ou bin mieux pourkoi pas a moi ca serait plutot chouette!?  
  
lorsque hermionne entendit malfoie sifler elle se rendit imediatement voir malefoie .... dison que ca a brasser   
-cest quoi ton probleme malefoie ? en tout cas laisse moi te dire que les gars comme toi minteresse pas !   
-heu heu .... mais ...... hermionne attends ...   
trop tard hermionne etais deja partit .....  
-woua hermione ,dit harry etoné,quelle caractere...  
-bin quoi une fille se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds non ?  
-ouais javoue dit harry un peux embarasser ...  
harry ron et hermionne decida de retourner au terier pour instaler la maison a leur facon ...et instaler leurs chambres ...hermionne posa de poster de groupe de musique et dacteurs .ron lui grada sa chambre tel quel cest a dire bordelique avec des images de joueur de quidich et harry lui cetais tout bien hordoner avec des poster de grand sorciers .... la nuit tomba et ils allerent ce coucher ... le lendemain matin hermionne trouva une letre et une rose rouge sur son bureau il etais ecris :a hermionne ...  
elle decida douvrivre le contenu mistere de cette envelope il etais ecris :  
  
cher hermionne ,   
notre derniere anné decole aproche ... cela fait maintenant 7 ans ou presque que l'ons se conais .... et jai jamais eu la chance de te dire a quel point que je taime ...tu est resplandissante et si brillante .... jaime tout sur toi tes yeux ta bouche ton odeure etc .... bon heu bien voila je taie toute dit maintenant tu conais la veritée !  
d'un admirateur secret ....  
wouaaa cest la premiere fois quon me dit quelque chose du genre ce dit hermionne mais il y avait une seul choses elle ne savait pas si cetais de harry ou ron ..... mais comment faire ? elle decendit en bas et elle commenca a prendre le petit dejeuner   
-salut mionne ... dit harry   
-tas bien dormie ? dit ron  
-oui oui repondit hermionne en souriant  
-et vous les gars aver vous bien dormi ?  
-oui dit harry et ron   
-hey les gars pouquoi on irait pas passer la journée a la plage ?  
-heu oui ca serait une bonne idée dit harry ..  
-mezant dit ron, il fait chaud aujourdhui et les belle filles sortent ...;)   
-ha quand meme ron tu devriendra pas comme malefoie jespere ?  
-heu non non !  
  
( a suivre ... revenez bientot)  
  



End file.
